Vibrating units are widely employed in devices associated with numerous industries, particularly in consumer electronics, such as cellular telephones, gaming equipments, toys, clocks, massage equipment, etc. A typical vibrating unit can comprise an electric motor configured to rapidly spin an off-center weight. Such vibrating units typically generate undesirable, powerful radio signals in a wide frequency band, potentially leading to electromagnetic interference with other nearby electrical and electronic equipment. These vibrating units are also relatively heavy, and have low power efficiencies. A typical vibration unit may not be suitable for certain applications and environments, such as laboratories, hospitals, aircraft, etc., that have restrictions on power consumption, electromagnetic interference, and noise output.